


I love it when you call me Señorita

by Islabubbles4



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Demi Remus ?, Demisexual Character, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, James is basically the only other character, M/M, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Nonbinary Character, Nonbinary Sirius Black, Other, POV Remus Lupin, lots of love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-31 09:23:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20112826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Islabubbles4/pseuds/Islabubbles4
Summary: When Sirius comes out as nonbinary/gender queer, James is keen to make Sirius feel as loved as possible, and ends up using the nickname Señorita. Yet when Remus uses it, it causes a completely different reaction.





	I love it when you call me Señorita

**Author's Note:**

> Basically i love Remus and Sirius together and i got the idea listening to, yes, Señorita by Shawn Mendes and Camila Cabello.

‘So, the thing is, I don’t think I’m just male, but also some of the time, I feel female too.’

There was a pregnant pause following Sirius’ revelation, only to be broken by James grinning and slapping Sirius on the back.

‘Cool! So what, like, pronouns do you prefer?’

Sirius looked up from his hands which he had been studiously glaring at, his trademark smirk replacing his nervous frown. ‘Honestly, whatever you want. I think some days I lean towards one gender more than the other, but I am happy with anything.’

‘Well, it really goes unsaid but I think it is worth reiterating, we will back you always.’ Both Peter and Remus nodded at this. ‘I mean, if we can deal with Moony’s little furry problem, I don’t think using both pronouns is going to be problematic.’

Remus smiled at this. He himself had been so grateful when his fellow marauder’s had easily accepted him despite his ‘furry little problem’, and now could see that same relief reflected in Sirius’ eyes.

All boys were currently sat on Sirius’ bed after he had stated dramatically he needed to have a chat. Remus had been nervous about what Sirius was going to say, but for a different reason. In fact, he had felt guilty wishing that Sirius was going to come out, or some equivalent. Not because he fancied Sirius. At least not solely because he had developed a little crush on his friend after the unmentionable prank last year made him realise how much Sirius, his friendship and opinion, affected him. No, he hoped that he wasn’t the only one of them who was going to have to come out. Being gay was next to nothing next to being a werewolf, but it still complicated things when you live in a room of boys.

Remus was brought out of his musings by Sirius gently tapping his foot, smiling almost shyly at him.

‘Moons, you okay? You’re kind of quiet.’

Remus shook his head and then smiled, not his fake smile, but his genuine one. ‘I’m just… happy? Tired? Relieved?’

‘Relived?’ Sirius mirrored, laughing a little.

‘Well, I was worried you were up the duff.’

Sirius began fully cackling at this, spluttering ‘Well… James is… going to… take full responsibility… right babe?’

James just winked back. ‘I’ve got you babe.’

Remus definitely did not feel a stab of jealously at this.

**

Ever since Sirius had come out as non-binary, the marauders had began to use a mix of pronouns. They were under a mission to find what Sirius enjoyed the most. James had most stubbornly gone to calling Sirius she, almost in his own attempt to counteract how the rest of the world only used male pronouns, despite Sirius’ insistence that he still felt very comfortable being addressed as such.

Pete, James and Remus were all already sat down at the Gryffindor table for breakfast when Sirius arrived in a rush.

‘Here she is,’ James said smiling, passing over a plate of food the boys had been planning on taking up to Sirius had he completely missed it.

‘Thanks for waking me’ responded a very grumpy, rumpled -and adorable- Sirius. Remus had to look down at his plate quickly to hide his blush.

‘So, I’ve been thinking.’ James began.

A chorus of ‘Ohh no..’ was all he was met by.

After glaring at each of his friends, James continued. ‘I was wondering how you felt about being called Señorita?’

Sirius just looked up and scoffed. ‘Look, I know you are on a mission to make me feel as loved and welcome as possible, but Prongs, I’m honestly fine with whatever. Not fussy at all.’

‘So that’s not a no?’ James responded, eyebrow raised.

Sirius chuckled, shaking his head as he said, ‘No its not. Why? Do you want to call me Señorita?’

James flushed. ‘Yeah, maybe. What!’ he said when the rest of the marauder’s looked at him with eyebrows raised, ‘I’ve always wanted to call someone that, and we all know Lily would beat the shit out of me if I started pulling that shit now she has begun to come around…’

‘Okay’ was all Sirius responded with, and James’ smile grew to its usual huge size.

‘Okay’

Remus himself couldn’t help but like the idea of calling Sirius Señorita himself. But that was due to a completely separate problem, that was, his huge, massive, monstrous crush.

**

‘Oiii, mate wait up!!’ Sirius yelled after James and Remus, rushing after them along the corridor.

‘Maybe, just maybe, if you hadn’t stayed up all night, you wouldn’t have fallen back asleep after we woke you up.’ Remus replied as an out of breath Sirius caught up to them.

‘But Moons!!!!! The homework won’t do itself’ Sirius whinged, pouting in a way that made his face look delicious.

‘Remus is right Pads.’ James contributed, acting as if he himself hadn’t left his homework too late but by grace of his recent girlfriend- yes, Lily had finally caved – had been given a helping hand.

As they reached the door to their potions lessons, James opened it for Sirius, saying dramatically, ‘For you, Señorita.’

James had gotten into the habit of calling him that since he had gotten the idea in his head almost a month prior. None of the other boys had joined in, as Pete was too quiet to confidently pull it off, and Remus – well he liked the idea of calling Padfoot that for entirely different reasons.

‘Thanks babes,’ Sirius responded with his usual swag, winking at Remus as he walked into the class, as if they weren’t running late.

Both James and Remus hurried in after him, James moving to sit next to Lily while Sirius and Remus made their way to their back desk. Slughorn resumed what he had been saying before the boys had entered, filling the class in on the antidote for an allergic skin reaction.

Sirius turned and began knocking Remus with his knee.

‘Sirius’, Remus whispered, ‘stop it.’

He just smirked and began to do it harder, so much so that Remus’ notes were coming out as more and more unreadable.

‘Pads!’ he hissed. But to no avail.

Eventually, Remus just turned to his friend and said, ‘Please, Señorita, stop!’

And by some miracle, Sirius does. In fact, he doesn’t only stop knocking Remus’ knee. He freezes up and just stares at Remus with wide eyes, to the extent to where Remus begins to worry he has said something wrong. Fuck. What if this was one of those James-Sirius exclusive things that was weird for anyone else to join in on.

But then Sirius’ face just floods with colour, whispering, ‘Sorry’ turning his body away from Remus and beginning to jot down notes for what must be the first time ever. In fact, Remus can’t remember the last time he apologised. Well, at least since that 6th year incident- prank. Too surprised to process what had just happened, Remus began to make the most of the silence.

_Huh_. Maybe Remus had finally found a way to get Sirius to shut up.

**

_Where there is great power there is great responsibility_. Remus had always felt that statement was very applicable to his moonlight problems. However, ever since Remus had uncovered the ability to shut Sirius up, he had used his new power without much thought.

The boys would be getting ready for bed, and Sirius would begin one of his rampages about the unfairness of certain wizardry laws, or quidditch, and Remus simply had to say, ‘Shut it Señorita’ and it worked like a charm.

When Sirius was being extra loud and whingy, Remus simply sighed, ‘Señorita, please.’

When Sirius was being a git for no reason, Remus had a new weapon to shut him down. Quite literally.

If Remus had remembered that this power came with a responsibility, he would have been more careful. But he wasn’t. Where Peter may be a little less perceptive, Prongs had caught onto Remus’ new trick. To begin with, he simply raised an eyebrow in Remus’ direction, but he became more quiet and pensive the more the trick worked. To the point where he finally cracked and cornered Remus one afternoon after he had told Sirius to shut it in class.

‘So…’ James began, catching Remus’ eye as the two made their way back to the dormitory by themselves, as the others had other classes.

‘So?’ Remus responded, trying for nonchalance, but failing massively.

‘So you have a new way to shut Pads up it seems.’

‘What of it Potter?’

‘Interesting isn’t it don’t you think.’

‘Interesting how?’ Remus questioned, beginning to feel nervous, but unsure why.

The two made their way through the Gryffindor common room doorway and James waited until they sat before starting up again.

‘We’ve known Pads for seven years now, and I have never seen anyone get her to shut up. Ever. And yet you seem to have found a new way.’

Remus just waited, unsure where Prongs was heading with this conversation.

‘And its not the nickname, as I have been calling her that for a while and she has never reacted that way.’

Again, Remus remained silent.

‘And, not only does she shut up, she goes bright red and nervous. Interesting….’

Remus sighed, knowing he was going to have to poke the dragon to get him to _get to the point_. ‘Yes, it is interesting.’

James turns on the sofa, looking around to check no one is in hearing distance before more seriously saying, ‘You don’t think she likes you?’

‘WHAT!?’ Remus splutters, completely shocked by that statement. A few of the remaining sixth and seventh years spattered around turn to look at the commotion, but quickly get bored.

‘What?’ Remus repeated more quietly, his heart racing as if he had recently run a marathon.

‘Well, you know, I’ve never seen her get so flustered by anything before. It’s a logical conclusion.’

‘But this is _Sirius_ we are talking about.’ 

‘Yeah, and?’

‘Sirius would never- he – no. No, not possible.’

James sits quietly for a while, and then more gently says, ‘You really do like her don’t you.’

Remus sighs. There is no point denying it now. Not when James is on to him. ‘Yeah. Yeah I really do.’

‘So that means your… bi?’

Remus looks into James’ eyes to see nothing but acceptance and love, and opens up to him. ‘Well, I thought I might be gay, being into Sirius for so long. But since he said he identified as neither male nor female, I guess that makes me something else. Because it didn’t – It hasn’t stopped how I felt. Fuck, if Sirius came out as only female, I still think I would be head over heels for him.’

James just smiled and said, ‘Well, looks like gender just isn’t an issue for you. And if it makes you feel any better, I don’t think it matters to Sirius either. Not if the way she has been reacting to that new nickname is anything to go by.’

Remus sighed, trying to fight down the hope spreading in his chest. ‘You think I should tell him, don’t you?’

‘Think its for the best,’ James nodded. ‘I mean, keep up with using Señorita and I think pads will end up jumping you herself.’

‘I’ll consider it.’

‘Okay, but know whatever happens, I will be there for both of you. I wouldn’t worry too much about ruining friendships anyway. If she doesn’t feel the same, it’ll pass. We have overcome much more than that already.’

Remus smiled at James. Kind-hearted – if not completely idiotic- James. ‘Thanks Prongs.’

‘Anytime mate. Come on, lets hug it out.’ James reached out and dragged Remus almost into his lap, hugging him something fierce. At that exact moment, the door opened revealing Peter and Sirius.

‘Guess whose class got can—’ Padfoot began, stopping still the moment he took in Remus sat in James’ lap, the latter boy’s arms wrapped around his waist.

‘Um.’ Remus helpfully supplied. But that seemed enough to jolt Sirius back to life.

‘That is it!’ he shouted, causing the rest of the room to once again turn to see what was causing scene. ‘Enough of this! James, dear, please let go of Moony. He and I need to have a little chat.’

When neither boy went to move, Sirius marched forward and pulled Remus off James’ lap, dragging him back outside the common room.

The two walked in silence until they entered a deserted corridor, when Sirius suddenly stopped, turned, and backed Remus into the wall until he was boxed in.

‘What, exactly, has all this been about? You teasing me?’ Sirius spat.

‘What?! Why – Why would you think – ’

‘Because I am at my wits end!’

Remus went to open his mouth to respond, to find himself unable, as another pair of lips were moving against his. It took a while for his brain to catch on what was happening, but his body seemed to respond almost automatically, immediately melting against Sirius, clutching his back and pulling him closer, trying to erase all space between them. His mouth easily opened to accommodate Sirius’ wandering tongue, and soon the two were gasping against each other, flushed and out of breath.

‘I…’ Remus began, but Sirius leaned so his forehead rested against him.

‘Moony, you have no idea how mad you have been driving me. I could handle having the most enormous crush on one of my best mates, but expecting me to cope with you calling me Señorita, well that was just cruel.’

Remus was proud to see that Sirius looked just as unravelled as he felt, all swollen lips and blown-out pupils.

‘I had no idea,’ Remus responded honestly.

‘No idea you were making me crazy? Because you were. You were.’

Remus smiled. ‘You drive me crazy too.’

Sirius raised an eyebrow, and then muttered ‘Thank fuck. I have no idea what I would have done had you not felt the same. Maybe find a tall building to jump off.’

Remus let out a small laugh, enjoying how even after what felt like earth-shattering revelations, Sirius was still himself.

‘I thought- ’ Sirius began, cutting himself of, but then deciding to speak again. ‘I thought, maybe me coming out as non-binary, I wondered if that was a deal breaker. Since, well I might be wrong, but I assumed you were, you know, bent. Its why I never made a move before. Felt like I would be deceiving you. And then when I came clean, I then wasn’t sure if you even felt that way about me.’

‘Gods, have I been that obvious?’ Remus bemoaned.

‘No, no, just wishful thinking on my behalf. So- So did it change things. Knowing I’m not strictly a man.’

Remus smiled now, happy to reassure. ‘You could be anything, _anything_, and id still be mad for you.’

Sirius’ huge grin was response enough, but he began waggling his eyebrow. ‘God, Moony, didn’t peg you to be into such kinky shit. But fine, if you want to try things out with me as Padfoot, that’s fine.’

Remus flushed, shoving Sirius away. ‘You know what I meant you perv. Common, the boys are probably worried about us’.

Sirius smiled and leaned in for another quick kiss, that may have turned into another small snogging session, before making their way back to the common room, holding hands the whole way.

Just before they entered, Remus muttered in Sirius’ ear, ‘So you really do like it when I call you Señorita?’

The other shivered, turning his hungry eyes onto his boyfriend and replied, ‘Baby, if you keep calling me that, you know we are going to shock the whole of Gryffindor, not just with the announcement of our relationship, but with the fact that I will remove your trousers and suck you until you see stars with all of them watching.’

Now it was Remus’ turn to go bright red, still as a statue. Sirius, proud of the affect his words had, simply pushed his boyfriend through the doorway, past the fat lady, to face the music that would be James’ motherly pride at the two of them getting their shit together. Finally.

**Author's Note:**

> James uses mainly she pronouns because he is a mum who wants Sirius to feel as loved as possible, and got the a-okay to do so.  
However, Remus sticks mainly with he/him as Sirius was more than happy with those pronaons too :D
> 
> Any mistakes, please let me know, i have not read this through haha.  
Comments always welcome :)


End file.
